Amy's Dark Side
by darkspines35
Summary: Amy has lost her interest in Sonic after he vanished. She finds that she enjoys something else other than chasing True Blue around.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Dark Side

Chapter 1

It had been about three months since Sonic vanished from his home. No one had seen or heard from him. Tails called Sonic's house every day hoping for an answer but nothing ever answered. Knuckles figured he'd show up eventually. Amy was probably taking the hardest since Sonic had finally agreed to go out with her. "sigh I miss Sonic soooo much…." Amy said to herself. "I really need to stop whining, I bet Sonic had this planned all along. He never really cared for me" Amy stood up and went to her kitchen drawer. She dug around until she found herself a sharp knife. "This will take the hurt away" Amy began cutting her wrists. Amy ran into her room and slammed the door. "I don't want anything that reminds me of that damn hedgehog!" Amy ran for all of the Sonic pictures and began breaking them and throwing them out of the window. Tails was outside when the ruckus began. "What is Amy doing. I better go and check on her" He sped off for her broken window. "Amy calm down" Tails yelled "Getta away Tails" Amy replied as she chucked painting at him. He flew in and grabbed Amy's arms.

"What the-" Tails was shocked when he saw blood dripping from Amy's wrists. "What did you do?" He questioned her. "Tails leave before I have to hurt you!!" Amy cried. "Come on Amy, do you think tat Sonic would want to see you like this" Tails exclaimed. Amy snapped, she retracted her arm and threw Tails into her dresser. She went to pull out her Piko Piko hammer, but someone grabbed it before she could do any real damage. "Sorry I'm late Tails, Amy come on now calm down" The voice spoke. "Let go Knuckles!" Amy shrieked. They drug her downstairs, almost falling twice. "Amy, please calm down, what happened?" Tails queried. "It's none of your business now let go of me!!" She shrilled. "Not until you calm down!" Knuckles yelled back. After what seemed like an eternity, Amy finally calmed down. "Come here Amy, let's get you cleaned up" Tails held her shoulder. She was still crying. Tails washed the dried blood away from her arms. He looked at the lacerations on her wrists. "They're were clean cuts, almost like someone took a knife to her arm" He thought. Knuckles stood back in the corner, ready incase Amy had another episode.

Tails handed her a wet towel. "Here, wash the tears from your face" Tails told her. Amy wiped her face down. "Thank you guys, I don't know what I would've done without your help" Amy thanked the both of them. "Oh, heh heh" Tails chuckled. Knuckles just grinned. "Now, could you two please leave, I need to be alone for a little while?" Amy questioned them. "Sure" They both said. On his way out, Knuckles turned and said "Look, Amy, if you ever need to talk, make sure you call Tails, not me. I'm no good at those things." Amy laughed. She went upstairs to her room. "That feeling felt so good. I think I'll do it again, but not now" Amy spoke to herself. Back outside, Tails and Knuckles were conversing under a tree. "She had cuts, and little niches on her wrists" Tails told Knuckles. "I only hope that that doesn't happen again" Knuckles replied.

Yes, I have begun a new series. I started this one from a picture I saw on a you tube video. I hope you all enjoy this one.

All Sonic characters © to SEGA and Sonic Team


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Dark Side-Chapter 2

Amy was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming of Sonic. "Amy, do you want to go to dinner with me?" Sonic asked Amy. "YES!" She squealed. They left for a restaurant. They arrived and Sonic vanished from Amy's view. "Sonic?" She questioned. "Where'd you go, Sonic?" She cried out. She woke up, sweating terribly. "I hate that damn hedgehog" She spoke. She walked in the bathroom and smashed her mirror. "Ahh…This will do" She picked up a sharp piece. Amy dug deep into her arm. As blood ran down her arm, she spoke "Shadow…I need Shadow…" She stood up and walked toward the door. She traveled down the steps to her front door. "My…Shadow, I need him" She walked onto the soft grass outside her front door. Tails had decided that he'd camp outside of Amy's house tonight. "What?! Amy, I wonder what she's doing out so late?" Tails pondered for a moment. He noticed something in her arm. "Shit, I better get over there and stop her before she does something stupid again" Tails yelled

Shadow was on top of the courthouse. "I wish that blue hedgehog was still here" Shadow spoke. "Huh, what's Tails doing down there with Sonic's girlfriend" Shadow jumped off of the building and landed behind Amy's house. He snuck around the corner. "Huh" Shadow stuck to shadows, but he continued to close in on the two. "Amy, st..stop it" Tails yelled. "I need something, and your in my way!" Amy swung her hammer at him. She couldn't finish the strike because something stopped her hammer. "I can't let you do that" Shadow held onto the giant hammer. "Shadow! I found you!" Amy called to the black hedgehog. "What, it seems as though I found you trying to kill this two tailed freak over here" Shadow told the bloody, pink hedgehog. "HEY!!" Tails yelled at Shadow. Shadow told Tails to go home, he'd take care of everything. Tails reluctantly left.

Inside Amy's house, Shadow was sitting there talking to Amy. "Why did you cut yourself?" He asked. "Because of that damn hedgehog" Amy replied in tears. "Wait…Are you talking about that blue hedgehog?" Shadow questioned. "Yes, all I want now is you" Amy jumped on Shadow. "What!? Why me" Shadow was getting angry with her. "Because, you're the better hedgehog" Amy said. Shadow remembered the time on the ARK, Amy allowed him to remember what Maria's true wish was. "You…" Shadow thought. She reminds me of Maria, so sweet and gentle, but so much inner turmoil. "Fine Amy" Shadow said, "keep this hidden from the others, they don't need to know" Shadow told her. Amy hugged Shadow tightly. I'll see ya in the morning, sweete" Amy called as Shadow walked out the door.

Oh my god, I know that this is super late, but I have had some minor difficulties. Anyway, Shadow has accepted Amy, what's next in store for the couple. What really happened to Sonic. Find out next time.

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's Dark Side

Chp. 3

Knuckles was back on Angel Island. He sat there, just sleeping away. He dreamt of Sonic.

(Inside the dream)

"Sonic, what's gotten into you?" Knuckles questioned. "I have no problem Knuckles. You just have to die" Sonic snickered. "WHAT!!…Why do you want to kill me? I'm your friend" Knuckles pleaded. Sonic punched him in the gut. "I thought you were supposed to be strong" Sonic stood there, looking at the blood dropping from Knuckles mouth. "You…BITCH!!…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SONIC!" Knuckles began to punch at Sonic. Sonic dodged every single punch. "Ha ha ha!" Eggman stood in the corner, "my, my, it's a good thing Sonic fell into my trap." Knuckles woke up.

(Back into reality)

"God, I need to find Sonic before something bad truly does happen" Knuckles thought. The sky darkened, something shot down and stole the Master Emerald. "What the-" Knuckles looked around but didn't see anything. He looked up and saw the Egg Carrier three. "What! Eggman made another one of those. I wonder what he's up to…I might as well check it out, and I must find the Master Emerald" He ran and jumped into the air, gliding towards the enormous craft.

He landed on the ship. Knuckles creeped around until he found a door. "I guess that I should check it out" Knuckles traveled inside. He passed some robots, but they didn't notice him. Lights were shooting around in this one area. "What in the world?!" Knuckles gasped. He looked around the corner and saw Eggman…and Sonic! "So this is where Sonic's been held all of this time, not good" Knuckles moved closer for a better look. Sonic was inside a capsule full of liquid, similar to that of radioactive waste. "This should do the trick" Eggman snickered as he pushed a button. Knuckles hadn't noticed that Eggman had the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds there too. Huge bolts of energy radiated off the Emeralds. Sonic's eyes opened, his body started to shake violently. "Oh no…This isn't good." Knuckles said. Eggman's menacing laugh was heard. Sonic screamed as his arms enlarged, the gloves on his hands broke open. His shoes grew spikes, and Sonic's teeth turned into fangs. Sonic layed there, his fur changing colors, getting darker. "Eggman, what have you done to me?" Sonic asked. "That will be explained in due time Sonic the Werehog" Eggman boasted. "WHAT!!" Knuckles was shocked, he snuck off the ship and flew away.

"Okay Sonic, your knuckleheaded friend was there, but now he's left" "Grr……AARRGGHH!!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic don't fight it, your mine now. Not even your girlfriend could change that" The doctor chuckled. "Amy…." Sonic passed out. "Now, to place him under my control"

Knuckles landed, and rushed off to Tails' house. "Tails" Knuckles yelled as he busted through the door. "WAAH!" Tails was drinking tea when Knuckles ran into him, throwing him up into his ceiling. "What is it Knuckles?" Tails stood up. Knuckles threw a chair off of his head. "Sonic.. He's…he's" Knuckles couldn't speak. "What…he's what Knuckles?" Tails was getting angry. The red Echidna couldn't speak because of the gas Eggman had released, it infected him too. "Sonic is…" Knuckles fell down. "Oh great, he barges in here, and decides he'll pass out in my floor. I wonder what he found about Sonic though?" Tails strained himself to pick Knuckles up off the floor. "You wouldn't think he'd weigh this much…It must be that hard head of his" Tails said.

Shadow heard the ruckuss and ran over. Amy followed him in her knew black clothes. "What's going on here?" He questioned. "Knuckles found something out about Sonic, but he passed out before he could tell me. Think you could help me get him on the couch?" Tails dropped Knuckles on the ground. "Help him Shadow" Amy said. "Okay…sigh" Shadow waddled over to Knuckles and lifted him up to the couch. "Amy…is that a new outfit?" Tails asked the pink hedgehog. "Why yes it is Tails" Amy answered. Shadow sat down in the recliner. "It looks like you all got in a fight" Amy pointed to the broken chair and dust pile. "Oh, Knuckles kind of ran in here on me" Tails replied. "What were you doing?" Shadow asked in a strange tone. "Nothing like that…just drinking some tea" Tails scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess that we'll wait until Knuckles wakes up to see what happened to Sonic" Tails picked up the unbroken chair. "Wait, Sonic…This might not be good…WAIT!! What do I care, I have Shadow" Amy thought to herself.

Sonic's come back into the picture, and he's got a new form. What's Amy going to think when her and Sonic see each other again? I guess that we'll find out in the next chapter. Werehog: Yeah….I'll eat your head off if you don't like it!

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team


End file.
